Sneaky Swapping Saturdays
by BarbMacK
Summary: Sequel of sorts to Martian Colds though could be stand alone Jack confiding his troubles in a London waitress lead to a tricky situation for Rose and the Doctor, now if he could just work out how to fix it! RoseTen if you squint...
1. Weird Beginnings

**Hey guys, as mentioned over in Martian Colds (which I'm finally spelling right, thanks Kathryn :)), here is the sequel. There's a day or two gap between the two, just so you know. This first part is a very short, slightly bizarre one, but promise it'll get explained in Chapter 2 and get more fun from there ;) Enjoy!**

The Doctor walked down the corridor to the kitchen, not feeling his usual bouncy self. He blamed the London food from the day before; not that he had anything against London food in general just the stuff Jack picked out and mixed together.

Traipsing into the kitchen, he gave Jack a small wave before going over and pouring himself a cup of tea.

Jack just snorted as he ate his cereal. "Isn't Halloween a few months away still?" he asked, raising an amused brow.

The Doctor just rolled his eyes at the wall. "Ha ha," he said softly, not appreciating being told he looked as ghastly as he felt, half noticing even his thoughts seemed sluggish, before making his way back out the room and towards the control room, not noticing Rose who entered the kitchen just after he left.

Jack openly laughed this time. "Seriously, what are you two up to?" he asked her.

"What are you on about?" she asked, feeling more fill of energy than she normally did at this time of morning as she bounded over to the cupboards and got her cereal before sitting across from him, giving him her usual charming smile.

Rather than return it like he normally did though, he frowned at her. "You're not playing around are you?"

"Playing wha'?" she asked around her mouthful of food.

He looked almost scared as he held up his hands in partial surrender before asking, "Rose?"

"Why is it always _me_ that has to apologize? He said just as many nasty things as I did yesterday and I don't see you bugging _him_ about apologizing to _me_!" she grumbled, stabbing out her next spoonful with more force than necessary.

"Oh boy," Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Looking up, she frowned at him. "What?"

"You uh…you haven't looked in a mirror this morning have you?" he asked.

"Do I look that bad?" she asked, putting a hand to her hair. "My hair!" she screeched, feeling it with both hands now. "What the hell have you two done?" she asked, getting up and heading towards the bathroom, but Jack was up and holding her back before she left the room.

"Doctor! There's something you both need to see!" he called out, holding Rose at bay until the Doctor arrived at the doorway.

They stared at each other, both jaws dropping, both looking horrified and just a bit worried to the point of petrified.

Their outfits weren't out of the ordinary for either of them. The Doctor wore his usual brown-pinstripe suit while Rose wore jeans and a long, tight shirt.

Unfortunately there was one crucial difference in their usual appearance, which Rose had inadvertently discovered but had yet to see. It wasn't just her hair that was different, but her entire body for she now looked, and in fact body-wise _was_ the Doctor, and the Doctor was Rose Tyler.

**And now the name of it makes sense right? Decided since I always update on Saturdays, it's only fair that made it in, and calling it Freaky Friday just felt waaay to cliché :p Anyway, hope you liked this little intro. More to come next week :)**


	2. The Day Before

_**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews so far!! You guys are absolutely fantastic!! A mention I forgot last time – Emela – thanks so much for reminding I was meant to be posting this (all of you should be thanking her too since if she hadn't it might have been weeks before I remembered!) Anyway, lets do a bit of backtracking to find out where all the trouble of the first chapter started ey?**_

_The Day Before_

"Right, that'll be £28," the waitress said as she returned to their table, clearing their plates onto her tray.

Rose looked expectantly at the Doctor. "You said it was your shout," she reminded him as he gave her a blank look.

"Oh…right," he said as he rummaged through his pockets, realizing belatedly that he hadn't stopped off at the ATM. "Bollocks," he mumbled quietly, before resorting to the psychic credit card.

Rose just rolled her eyes, as did the waitress when he showed it to her. "Let me guess, you're the last of your kind and just happened to crash here. You rummaged through some bins to get the clothes on your back and you'll be forever grateful if I just let you have this one meal for free right?"

"Got the first bit right. Clothes are because _someone_ pissed off his ship and she wouldn't let any of us get to the wardrobe, let alone the kitchen!" Rose replied, glaring at the Doctor as she pulled her scorched shirt to cover as much of her as possible.

The Doctor just glared back. "Look if she had just…hang on," he stopped midstream, turning to face the waitress, quick glancing at her name badge before asking, "Becks, aren't we on Earth?"

"Depends, which one were you after?" she asked, not seeming at all perturbed by the question. "There was Earth, New Earth, Earth the Sequel…ooh there was also that little one near Raxacoricofallapatorius, but you know, after what happened on Earth they had to evacuate pretty quick. The Slitheen family didn't--"

"The _original_ one," the Doctor cut off her explanation, much to both her and Rose's annoyance, the latter quite keen to find out what the Slitheens had gotten up to this time.

Becks looked at him sympathetically. "Aww, you must be a Time Lord. Should have guessed, surprised you're not walking around with a cane at your age!" she said, pulling a seat over and straddling it backwards as she faced him. "Word to the wise, you might want to touch up those grey hairs a bit, they've added on at least another century," she added in a hushed tone, before turning to Rose. "Must be rough traveling with 'im! These lot have a worse sense of direction than a human bloke with no sense of direction! And to get them to ask directions is even harder!"

Rose couldn't help but smile, "Tell me about it! And they don't just get lost in space, they have to go and add time into it as well! _'How bout Sheffield in 1979 for a Blockheads concert…oh wait, it's 1879 Scotland, same difference'_" she replied in quite a good impression of the Doctor.

"I'm sitting right here!" the Doctor pouted.

Becks petted his hand with a warm, if somewhat condescending smile. "How bout this, you tell us where _and when_ here is, and we'll forgive you all you previous misadventures," she told him, causing Rose to giggle.

"Whenever it is, it's definitely London. Hope for your sake it's near enough the beginning of the 21st century," he added giving Rose a warning look.

She glared back at him. "Oh so you don't even know when it is and you're going to leave me behind! You complete and utter--"

"As this would be the fourth time you guys have fought today," Jack cut her off, returning from the bathroom, "can we just not and say you did?" he asked, taking his seat.

The fighting pair just glowered at each other for a moment longer before looking at opposite walls. Becks however just oggled him, forcing her jaw off the floor as he looked over at her.

"Hello there," he said giving her a charming smile.

"Hi," was all she managed to force out.

Jack's smile only grew. "I'm--"

"Captain Jack Harkness," she filled in before he had the chance, causing him to raise a brow.

"Do I know you?" he asked, surprised to find he felt rather bad about possibly having forgotten her.

She shook her head, her earlier demeanor returning as she gave him a bright smile. "Course not…" she paused, giggling slightly as she stared at him. "You honestly don't know do you?"

"Know what?" the Doctor asked as Jack just shook his head.

"Blimey…how does that work?" she asked as she frowned, but it disappeared a moment later when she seemed to start answering her own question. "Are you Rose Tyler?" she asked, turning to Rose who just nodded. "Blimey…this is like…the beginning! The start, before even the--"

"Darling I pay you to work not to gas bag," the manager cut her off as he walked by.

Becks got to her feet, returning the chair she'd been sitting on to it's place. "So umm, do you lot have any money or just fantastic dishwashing skills?" she asked teasingly, though with an apologetic smile.

Rose sighed. "I'll go see if I've still got any money on my card," she replied, getting up and heading for the exit.

"I said it was my shout, I'll get the money," the Doctor retorted, following her out. The ensuing argument was inaudible thanks to the door closing behind them.

Jack sighed as he looked back at the waitress. "You'd never guess just the day before yesterday they couldn't be happier to be together would you?"

"Life threatening situations tend to do that," Becks replied as she slipped into the seat opposite him.

Jack chuckled. "You don't know the half of it!" he said seriously, before sighing as he watched the two people he cared most about in all the universe fighting. "I just don't get it. I mean they care about each other _so_ much, but to look at them you'd think...you'd think they hated each other!"

"It's because they care so much that they're fighting," she told him softly, placing a hand over his reassuringly. "They're just both so scared of losing each other that they're trying to limit the fallout in the only way they think they can."

Jack pulled a face. "If only they could see how the other one saw them for just one day." He gave a soft laugh. "Knowing them they'd end up fighting about which one cared more after that!"

Beck's just smiled. "You never know, it might help, walking in each other's shoes for a day."

_Jack stared at the two switched friends in front of him. "Umm guys...I might know what caused this," he said, already preparing himself for the yelling that was sure to ensue._

_**Hehe hope you liked your character Becks ;) Hope you all enjoyed, let me know what you think!! Chapter 3 is a bit harder than I thought, so hopefully reviews will get me through the block ;)**_


End file.
